I cant believe this
by Barigirl381
Summary: What challenges will junior year bring the now Varsity Ducks? I stink at summaries please r&r rated T just to be safe
1. Comming Home

Author's Note: Just as everyone else, I do not own Eden Hall nor do I own any of the characters except for Amanda

**Author's Note: **Just as everyone else, I do not own Eden Hall nor do I own any of the characters except for Amanda.

_This story takes place during the Ducks junior year_.

Adam took his empty suitcase and threw it into the bottom of the tiny closet in his room.

"Glad that's over. I HATE unpacking. I don't understand why we can't just leave our stuff here..I mean we are here three times a week for hockey and have to move back into THE SAME room two weeks earlier than everyone else.." Adam said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Good to hear cake-eater. So now are you just going to sit on your bed and watch me suffer through unpacking or are you going to get off that butt of yours and give your best friend some help?" Charlie asked as he looked at Adam with pleading eyes.

"Spazway, you are truly pathetic," Adam said as he got off his bed and started unpacking a box full of stuff Charlie kept in and on his desk. Adam began to take pencils, pens, books and photos and placed them on the desk. _Charlie and I have been rooming together waaayyy too long. I know where he wants everything, _Adam thought as he placed Charlie's Pee Wee Duck photo next to the Team U.S.A. photo.

"Look how young we all look in this picture," Adam said as he glanced at the Pee Wee photo.

"I know. Its really weird to think about that team and how far we have come in just a few years," Charlie said as he stood next to Adam and looked at his desk, "Damn preppy, we have been rooming together to long. Its kinda creepy you know where I want all my crap."

Adam had a smirk on his face and laughed, "Well what do you expect, we are the only cool kids on the team. Who else am I going to room with?"

At that moment Averman walked into the room. He took the toothbrush out of his mouth and used it as a microphone. "Ouch! Adam Banks, starting center for the Varsity Ducks delivers a devastating blow to the rest of the team. Guy, how do you feel about that one?"

"Well at first I was hurt, that is until I realized it was just cake-eater and he and spazway are just living in a fantasy world thinking they are cool, so I just ignore them" Guy said as Averman shoved his toothbrush into this face, "Oh, Averman, tell me that tooth brush has NOT been in your mouth?"

Averman began to giggle sinisterly as he began to chew on it again. This got a laugh out of Adam and Charlie. Averman and Guy sat down on Charlie's bed. The four boys began to talk about everything from school to girls to hockey. Even though they had seen each other three times a week for the past month, they had not really had a chance to sit down and just talk.

"Dude, its 11:30. I think we should get to bed considering we have practice at seven freaking thirty in the morning.," Guy said as he looked at the clock. Averman agreed and they took off for there room. Charlie and Adam put away a few last things, got ready for bed

"See ya in the morning cake-eater," Charlie said as he turned off the lights.

"Night spazway," Adam responded as he stared up at the ceiling.

Reviews are LOVED and grammar corrections LOVED even more. I am going to put it out there that grammar is not my strong point so any help on that front would be AMAZING!

Authors Question: So I am not sure exactly where I want to take this story. Advice would be nice.


	2. 6:30 Wakeup Call

Author's Note: Again I own nothing except Amanda (who you will meet later)

**Author's Note: Again I own nothing except Amanda (who you will meet later)**

**o.k. so you guys are going to have to bare with the beginning of this chapter. It is allowing me to set the stage for other situations that may arise out of this story.**

_I am putting thoughts in italics_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

It's gonna bring you down

Huh!

And that was Guns n Roses _Welcome to the Jungle_" the radio blared as the boys groaned.

"I refuse to believe my alarm is going off right now…its just not happening," Louis said as he reached an arm out to turn off the now babbling radio host. He stumbled out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts and started to pack his hockey bag.

"Ready to roll cowboy?" he said in the direction of Dwayne's bed, "Cowboy…..Dwayne….DWAYNE!" Dwayne rolled over in his bed, "But ma'ma, I don't want to chase the stray pigs back into the pen!"

Louis just laughed. "Come on cowboy, get that Texas ass of yours out of bed. We have practice in an hour."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Julie woke up to the sound of a hair dryer.

"Cons? What on earth are you doing?" she said as she sat up to see Connie in front of her mirror with a hair dryer.

"What dose it look like I am doing? I am drying my hair.." Connie responded as she brushed through her hair.

"Not to sound sane or anything like that, but Cons incase you forgot, we are going to HOCKEY PRACTICE! You are going to the rink, are going to get sweaty, helmet hair and come back to take a shower, so why are you taking so much time doing your hair?"

"Because I have a guy to impress…"

Julie rolled her eyes and crawled back under her covers. _Is she that girly or am I just that much of a tom-boy?_

"Oh and Jules, you may want to get up, its 6:45," Connie said as she turned off her hair dryer and put it away. Julie just muttered something under her breath and rolled out of bed.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Portman grabbed the screaming alarm clock and threw it across the room.

"Damn Portman, that hit me in the arm! I know you hate mornings, but would you mind not taking it out on me?" Folton asked as he sat up and began to rub his now sore arm.

"Sorry dude, just not a fan of this whole drag my ass out of bed to amuse Orion at 6:30 in the morning," Portman apologized as he too began to get ready. Dean grabbed his bomb box and headed for the rink with Portman not far behind.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Guy shoved his head under his pillow in a sad attempt to drown out his alarm clock. Averman took this as an opportunity to bother his friend.

"Guy Gunderman, please inform the public how you truly feel about Orion's 7:30 practice," Averman said as he again used his chewed up blue tooth brush as a microphone.

"Averman, if that freaking toothbrush is not out of my face in two seconds I will be forced to kill you," Guy mumbled from under his pillow.

"And for those of you just joining our little broadcast, Guy is experiencing his 'time of the month'," Averman said into his toothbrush while walking back to his side of the room and in response Guy threw his pillow at him.

"Did you know that the Egyptians used to sleep on pillows made of stone?" Averman said as he tossed the pillow back at Guy.

"Averman,"

"And that a fully grown hippo can open its mouth wide enough to fit a four-foot child inside it?"

"Averman.."

"Oh, and 10,000 humming birds die every year from running into wind-"

"AVERMAN! Shut up! I don't care if a hippo can fit a three-foot child in its mouth…all I care about is sleep and you robed me of my last 5 minutes!"

"It's a four-foot child.."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kenny rolled over and opened his eyes to see Goldberg eating a large deli-style sandwich. He looked at his clock hoping he could get a little more sleep. He rolled his eyes with disgust as he saw the time. _6:45. Freaking Orion. Why 7:30?_

"Goldberg, what are you going? It can't be good for you to be eating that this early, and especially before practice," he said was he began to pack his bag.

"I need my energy!" He responded after taking a very large bite out of his sandwich.

"To do what? Warm the bench?" Russ asked while still curled up in his covers.

"Hahahaha, shut-it Russ!" Goldberg snapped as he threw a chunk of bread at him.

"Umm, breakfast!"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The room at the very end of the hall was silent. No alarm clocks, no radio, no bickering of roommates, nothing. Charlie and Adam had gotten up much earlier than the rest of the team. They wanted to skate around a little before practice started. For both Charlie and Adam, skating on this ice with the morning fog was relaxing. They boys sat down on the bench and laced up their skates listening to the sounds of the rink.

At 6:45, after skating for twenty or so minutes, the boys grabbed their bags and headed for the Varsity locker room for the first time. Even though they had been practicing for weeks, today was the first official practice as Varsity Ducks. Charlie walked in and did not notice Adam had stopped at the door .

"Cake-eater, you find your locker yet?" Charlie asked the empty locker room. After hearing no response he scanned the room realizing Adam had not followed him in. He dropped his stuff and made his way to the door. As he walked into the hall he saw Adam staring at the sign above the locker room door that read 'Varsity Warriors Ice Hockey'. It was the only thing that remained that called them the Warriors.

"Charlie, that locker room holds so many bad memories for me. I dreaded walking in that room every day. It is just going to take a minute. Being a Varsity Warrior was a bad experience," Adam said as he did not break his stare on that sign.

"Preppy, you don't have to worry about us being mean to you. We don't like you so we wont waste our time," Charlie said jokingly in an attempt to get Adam in the locker room. Adam smirked, looked at Charlie and walked into the locker room.

"Your right. I don't have to worry about this team because I can take any of you guys with my hands tied behind my back!" Adam said as he found his locker and held his black varsity jersey in his hand.


End file.
